I Will Always Trust You
by sexyangelbunny
Summary: Hunter's back and everything is starting to settle down.But what happens when a blast from the past ruins everything Hunter and Stephanie have worked so hard to rebuild? Sequel to The Only One I Trust.Many wwe wrestlers and Steph/Hunter pairing some OC's
1. Welcome Back

" Mommy,Mommy" Stephanie overheard Braden scream as he ran into the kitchen

" Hey where's your Uncle Jeff at" Stephanie asked

" Right here" Jeff said as he appeared in the doorway

" Why his my baby screaming" Stephanie asked

" I didn't do anything" Jeff smirked

" Liar" Braden stuck out his tongue as Jeff tried to tickle him

" You little" Jeff said as he ran after Braden.Stephanie shook her head and laughed

It had been two years but it seemed longer.Stephanie and Hunter didn't want to risk calling each other just for precaution.Stephanie was a 26 year old single mom.It hurt Stephanie knowing Hunter was missing out on stuff, and poor Braden didn't even know Hunter.

" Are we going out tonight" Trish asked as she walked into the door

" Yeah sure" Stephanie snapped out of her thoughts

" You okay" Trish asked

" Yeah I'm fine" Stephanie brushed it off

" Are you sure" Trish asked

" Positive" Stephanie smiled

They moved back to New York a month ago.They were trying to lay low but after two years the F.B.I had given up on the case

Hunter was in Mexico laying low with the other guys.He was currently sitting with Shane in the backyard.

" What's the status on New York" Shane asked

" I think if we went back then we should be safe" Hunter answered

" How did you find out" Shane questioned

" I still have connections back in New York" Hunter said

" So when are we going back" Shane asked

" I'm thinking tonight" Hunter sighed

" What about Steph" Shane was curious

" She moved back last month" Hunter said

" Shouldn't we tell the boys" Shane said

" Tell us what" Dave asked as he and Shawn appeared

" Get all the guys together were leaving tonight" Hunter ordered

" Yes boss" Dave said as he and Shawn walked away

Later that night Stephanie was out clubbin with Amy and Trish.While Jeff stayed at home with Braden

" Dude you need a bath" Jeff said as he grabbed Braden who was running around the house

" Why" Braden asked

" Because if I don't your mom will kill me" Jeff answered

" That hurts" Braden said with a quetionable look

" Yeah it does" Jeff laughed as he took Braden upstairs

The plane arrived at the airport as Hunter and the guys started to leave the jet

" Finally were back in America" Shawn kissed the cement when he got off the plane

" It wasn't that bad" Dave snickered as he walked behind him

" Yeah it was but right now I need some ass" Shawn said

" Not right now boys" Hunter said as he started to walk to the awaiting car

" Dammit" Shawn muttered as he got into the limo

" Are we going to see Stephanie" Randy Orton asked

" Yeah" Shane sighed

He didn't know if she would be happy or upset

Jeff who was giving Braden is bath heard a knock at the door

" Can you stay here for a second" Jeff asked

" Yeah go" Braden said as he pushed Jeff

" Your evil man" Jeff shook his head as he went to answer the door.

When he got to the door and opened it, he was happy but surprised

" Man your back" Jeff said as he gave Hunter a brotherly hug

" Hey Jeff" Shane said as Braden cam running towards Jeff naked

" Braden I said stay in the tub" Jeff said as the guys started to laugh

" Who these people" Braden asked as he walked over to them

" Hi little man" Shane stooped down so he was eye level with Braden

" You look like mama" Braden said

" Yeah I do" Shane laughed as Braden looked at Hunter

" I seen pictures of you" Braden pointed out

" Really that's cool" Hunter smiled at Braden

" Braden your getting water on the floor and that means that I have to clean it" Jeff said as he picked him up

" I so sorry" Braden laughed

" I highly doubt that" Jeff said as he let everyone in

" Get comfortable while I put this one to bed" Jeff said as he took Braden upstairs

Hunter walked over to the mantle and seen a picture of Stephanie carving a pumpkin with Braden on Halloween.He laughed when he saw Braden with cake on his face from his first birthday.Hunter could tell he was a ball of energy.

" God I've missed so much" Hunter muttered

" Stephanie's done a good job" Jeff interrupted as he strolled into the family room he had seen Hunter staring at the pictures

" I'm glad" Shane said as he sat down

" Where is she" Hunter asked as he leaned against the wall

" Out with Amy and Trish she'll be back soon" Jeff answered as Shane and Hunter remained quiet

After a few minutes they heard the door open.

Stephanie seen Dave first then Shawn

" What's going on" Stephanie asked Trish and Amy

" Hell if I know" Trish said

" Long time no see" Dave laughed as he hugged Stephanie

" When did you get here" Stephanie asked

" Not to long ago" Shawn said as Stephanie walked into the family room where she seen Hunter and Shane sitting with Jeff

" Hey there" Shane smiled as Braden ran down the stairs

" Braden James you should be asleep" Stephanie said

" I can't" Braden shrugged

" Why not" Stephanie asked

" Who these people" Braden asked again

" Braden why must you be so curious" Stephanie asked

" You love me" Braden laughed

" Yes I can't argue with that" Stephanie sighed

" Mama who they" Braden whined

" Okay look you see the one that looks like me" Stephanie asked as she pointed at Shane

" Yeah who he" Braden asked

" That's your uncle Shane" Stephanie said " and he's your dad" Stephanie said softly ad Braden ran over to Hunter

" Hi daddy" Braden smiled shyly

" Hey Braden" Hunter picked him up and Braden layed his head down on his shoulder falling asleep

" Do you want to lay him down" Stephanie asked

" Yeah can I" Hunter asked

" Come on I'll show you his room" Stephanie walked up the staircase with Hunter following

Trish and Amy watched on until they were out of site.

" Somethings never change" Trish laughed

" Trish what are you talking about" Shane asked

" You'll see" Trish smiled as her and Amy hugged Shane

Stephanie watched in the doorway as Hunter layed Braden down.

" He's not usually this easy to put down" Stephanie said as Hunter walked over to her

" I got the magic touch" Hunter shrugged

" Still cocky I see" Stephanie shook her head as she closed the door and went to walk downstairs

" Steph" Hunter grabbed her arm

" Not right now Hunter" Stephanie sighed as they walked down the stairs

When they reached the bottom stairs Stephanie seen them talking amongst themselves

" I guess you boys are tired" Stephanie asked

" You could say that" Dave said

" There are extra bedrooms upstairs to your right" Stephanie said

" Thanks Steph" Shawn kissed her cheek as he and Dave walked up the staircase

" We'll talk in the morning" Shane whispered as he gave her a hug and walked behind Shawn and Dave.

" Alright girl it's late" Amy said as she hugged her

" We'll see you in the morning" Trish said as they walked out the door

" Hey Steph" Amy stopped and looked at her

" Yes Amy" Stephanie asked

" Just what you've always wanted a house filled with guys" Amy smirked

" Shut up" Stephanie laughed as they left the house

Stephanie sighed as she looked over at Hunter.She shook her head and went upstairs to her master bedroom.She sat on the bed and seen Hunter walk in.

" Now can we talk" Hunter asked

" I really don't know what to say" Stephanie said as she looked away

Hunter reached out and cupped her face in his hands so that she had to look at him

" I missed you" Hunter whispered

It's back! For the first few chapters it basically them getting back to normal life and then the plot really kicks in


	2. Some Things Never Change

Stephanie stared at him and then diverted her eyes elsewhere

" Hunter I don't think we'll ever be like we used to" She sighed

" Why not" Hunter asked

" Because things happen" Stephanie got up from the couch and walked over to the window

" So your saying that you don't love me" Hunter asked not moving from the couch

" Don't go there" Stephanie said as he walked over to her

" I know that things have changed and I don't blame your for being scared but I know that I love you and you love me" Hunter said as he kissed her.Despite her being hesitant she kissed him back with as much passion.Though two years may have gone by they still were each others desires.Hunter pushed Stephanie against the wall and took his shirt off while she undid his pants,He kissed her neck as he pulled down her pants and underwear.Removing the rest of his clothes he entered her.

The next morning Stephanie woke up and seen Hunter laying next to her with his arm around her waist.Slowly she got out of bed and put her robe onto her naked body.She went into her closet and put on some clean clothes and brushed her teeth before she went to Braden's room.

Stephanie opened the door and seen Braden sitting up in bed waiting for Stephanie

" Mama finally up" Braden giggled as he outstretched his arms so that Stephanie could pick him up

" Yes baby boy I'm up" Stephanie smiled as she took him downstairs to eat

The house was quiet which meant the guys were still asleep

" Mama pancakes" Braden said as he sat on a stool

" Baby you have to be quiet" Stephanie put her hand to her lips

" Sorry" Braden whispered as he mimicked Stephanie and put his hands to his lips

" Can you try and brush your teeth" Stephanie asked

" I try" Braden said as he slowly got up from the stool and ran back up the stairs. Stephanie watched as he walked up the stairs to make sure he didn't fall.When he was out of view she went back to making breakfast.Before Braden was born she would have never cooked but he had to eat,and besides she made a promise that his childhood would be more stable then hers and made sure that he had alot of love around him" The joys of motherhood" Stephanie muttered as she pulled out all the ingredients.

Braden was running to the bathroom when he ran into Hunter's leg

" I sorry" Braden sighed as he looked up at him

" It's okay what are you doing" Hunter asked

" Brushing my teeth" Braden rolled his eyes as if to tell Hunter that he should have know all ready

" You need some help" Hunter asked

Braden tapped his head appearing to be in thought " Sure come on" Braden pulled him towards the bathroom

Shane walked into the kitchen and seen Stephanie cooking.He smiled as he sat down

" Morning big bro" Stephanie smiled knowing he was watching

" How are you" Shane asked as she put a plate full of food in front of him

" I'm fine don't worry" Stephanie insisted

" It's my job to worry" Shane protested

Stephanie leaned over and kissed his cheek " I know that"

Dave and Shawn walked down to the kitchen after smelling food

" I'm starved" Shawn announced

Dave hit him in the back of the head as Stephanie laughed

" You need manners" He shook his head

" It's fine Dave" Stephanie handed them two plates as Braden raced down the stairs

" Braden James be careful" Stephanie said sternly

Braden groaned " Yes Mama''

Stephanie glared at him " No groaning unless you don't want to eat"

Braden straightened up " Sorry"

Stephanie smiled and put a small plate in front of him " That's what I thought"

Hunter walked into the kitchen and seen the guys stuffing there faces with food which meant it had to edible

" Damn you guys look like you haven't ate in years" Jeff piped in as he came in after Hunter

The guys didn't answer as they were to busy eating "Are you two hungry" Stephanie asked

Yes" They both answered

" What have I gotten myself into" Stephanie mumbled as she gave them to plates

After feeding what seemed like an army Stephanie decided to go over to Trish's house while Hunter was out doing something business related.When she pulled up to the house she turned around and smiled at Braden who was due for a nap.Carefully she picked him up as she walked into the unlocked house.

" You want me to lay him down" Trish offered

Stephanie smiled in relief as Trish took him upstairs.When Trish joined her in the living room she had a bright smile adoring her face

" What the hell are you smiling for" Stephanie asked

" How did it go" Trish asked

" Considering that I had a whole fucking army to feed this morning I'd say lovely" Stephanie snapped

Trish rubbed her arm " Steph it can't be that bad"

Stephanie smirked " Come over to my house and you'll see"

" So anyway what happened with Hunter last night" Trish asked bouncing in her seat

Stephanie shrugged " We had sex"

" Wow you two sure don't take long" Trish burst out laughing

Stephanie slapped her arm " Shut up"

" Better be careful Steph or you'll be having another Braden running around" A voice piped in

Stephanie and Trish looked towards the door and seen Amy with a playful smile " When did you get here" Trish asked

" I got here like ten minutes ago but I checked on Braden" Amy said

" You two need to stop picking on me" Stephanie huffed

" Where's the fun in that" Trish and Amy said

Hope you like this sequel if you have any ideas just email me.


	3. Stephanie Has Had Enough

After spending the rest of the afternoon with Trish and Amy, Stephanie noticed it was getting late and decided to take Braden home.

" Ok girls time for us to go" Stephanie announced as she held a sleeping Braden on her shoulder

" We'll see you tomorrow" Trish smiled as she helped put Braden in the car

" Oh Steph"Amy said as Stephanie turned to look at Amy " What Amy"

" Don't get to rough with Hunter" Amy laughed as Stephanie's cheek turned crimson

" Hey no picking on me" Stephanie deafened

" That was funny Steph" Trish tried no to laugh

" Shut up" Stephanie stuck her tongue out and then got into the car to leave.

When she got to the house she seen Shane pull up right next to her.

" Need some help" Shane asked

" Yeah can you open the door" Stephanie said as she handed him the key

" Sure" Shane ran to unlock the door as Stephanie carried a sleeping Braden in.Stephanie looked over at Shane and seen him staring at Braden

" You want to take him up to bed" Stephanie asked

Shane smiled brightly as he carefully held Braden close to his chest.Stephanie looked on as Shane took him upstairs to his room.Sighing heavily Stephanie sat on the couch as Shane came in with two glasses of win.

" I seen this on the counter thought you might need some" Shane answered as Stephanie took a glass and drank it.

" How is Braden" Stephanie asked

" He woke up and wondered where you were but then he went back to sleep after I talked to him" Shane said as Stephanie layed her head in his lap.

" I missed you Shane" Stephanie admitted

Shane ran his hand through her hair " I missed you two baby girl"

Stephanie smiled sadly " It felt like the one person I could talk to about anything was gone"

" I'm here now" Shane whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

" Shane I know I haven't asked you this since I was a little kid but why did Mom and Dad leave" Stephanie asked as she looked up at him.

Shane sighed " I really don't know, I overheard mom say that we ruined there life"

" So it was my fault" Stephanie asked reminding Shane of when she was a little girl

" No Stephanie don't ever think that" Shane said sternly

" I'm sorry" Stephanie said sadly

" Your all I have you know that right" Shane asked

" Yeah I love you Shane" Stephanie spoke quietly

Shane smiled " I love you to"

Stephanie fell asleep in his lap. It made Shane remember all the times she would lay with him.He put the t.v on low do that it didn't wake Stephanie. After about thirty minutes Stephanie started to stir.

" Hey sleepy head" Shane laughed

Stephanie smiled " I think I'm going to go lay down"

Shane kissed her cheek and helped her up " Okay night baby girl"

Stephanie started to walk upstairs then ran back and hugged Shane " I'm glad your home" she whispered

Before Shane got a chance to respond she was already running up the stairs.

Sometime later Hunter walked in with a huge smirk on his face.

" Where have you been" Shane asked

" Doing some business" Hunter shrugged

Shane looked at him " What kind of business"

" I meat some girls with Dave" Hunter shrugged

" Wait you slept with them" Shane asked as he stood up

" No it didn't go that far" Hunter said

" How far did it go" Shane asked

" What the fucks up with the third degree" Hunter asked

" Whatever" Shane walked out of the room

Stephanie heard everything and was really upset.She didn't want to see Hunter right now so she went back up to her room.She heard a knock on the door and didn't answer so Hunter just walked in.

" Hey" Hunter said

Stephanie looked over at him from her sitting position at the window " We need to talk"

"About what" Hunter asked

" This is going to be really hard to say but I can't do this anymore" Stephanie said as she looked out window at the city

" What are you talking about" Hunter asked as he walked over to her

" I heard you downstairs.I'm not the same person I was two years ago and maybe I've outgrown you or something" Stephanie sighed having trouble saying those words.

" Your kidding me right" Hunter said

Stephanie shook her head " No I'm not what you don't understand is that it's not about you anymore it's about Braden our son" Stephanie yelled " But your to damn selfish to realize that" Stephanie stood up and tried to walk out the door but Hunter grabbed her hand

" I'm sorry" Hunter said

Stephanie yanked her arm free as she stormed out the room" Save it"

So much in such a little chapter


	4. Who I Am

Stephanie walked into Braden's room and sat down on the edge of his bed careful not to wake him.She heard the front door slam shut and knew it was more then likely Hunter.Stephanie got under the blanket and curled next to her son.

" Mama" Braden mumbled as he looked up at her

Stephanie smiled " It's okay go back to sleep". Braden curled up to her as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Braden would be waking up soon.Stephanie had a hard time falling to sleep with so much on her mind she decided to put it in the back of her mind.She walked out the room and went into her kitchen to make some coffee.

" Your up" Shane said from behind

Stephanie raised an eyebrow " I thought you left with Hunter last night"

" He wasn't in the best mood so I decided to crash here" Shane shrugged

" That doesn't surprise me" Stephanie mumbled

" What happened" Shane asked

Stephanie laughed bitterly " What didn't happen"

Shane walked over to her and put his head on her shoulder " Tell me Steph"

" I told him I can't be with him" Stephanie sighed

" I know it's hard but right now you did the best thing" Shane reassured

" Yeah I know" Stephanie turned around and hugged him

" It's going to be okay" Shane whispered

" It seems like I'm never going to find a good guy" Stephanie cried

Shane did the only thing he could do hold her tight. Stephanie felt someone holding on to her leg " What's wrong mama" a soft voice asked. She looked down and seen it was Braden.

" Steph go back to bed I'll take care of Braden" Shane answered

" Okay'' Stephanie kissed his cheek then leaned down and kissed Braden's cheek

After getting a few hours of sleep Stephanie woke up and felt better.She went to get a shower and get dressed for the day. When she walked down stairs she seen Trish and Amy playing with Braden. Stephanie turned on the radio in the kitchen as Ashley Tisdale's new song Who I Am came on.She closed her eyes has she listened to the lyrics that seemed to fit what was happening to her.

All alone in the dark  
Now that our walk in the park  
Has headed suddenly off a cliff  
It's like you're dragging me down  
Our love's six feet underground  
And now I'm finding it hard to breathe  
Our days have turned into mud  
And now I know that I'm done

You never call me by name  
Think I want you to change  
You think you know me  
But you don't really know what I mean  
You say I take it too deep  
You think you know me  
But you don't really know who I am

Now I'm seeing the light  
I paid the toll of our fights  
I'm driving away from you  
I won't get stuck in the past  
How could you think this would last  
You're just a bump in the road for me  
Our days have turned into mud  
And now I know that I'm done

You never call me by name  
Think I want you to change  
You think you know me  
But you don't really know what I mean  
You say I take it too deep  
You think you know me  
But you don't really know who I am

You never call me by name  
Think I want you to change  
You think you know me  
But you don't really know what I mean  
You say I take it too deep  
You think you know me  
But you don't really know who I am

But you don't really know who I am  
But you don't really know who I am

As the song went off she seen Trish enter the kitchen.Stephanie looked up and seen the distress on her face " What's wrong"

" What of the guys got shot" Trish answered

" Did Jeff call and tell you this" Stephanie asked

" Yeah he says you need to come over" Trish answered

" Okay take Amy to the car while I give Braden to Shane" Stephanie ordered

" Okay" Trish sighed as she walked out

Stephanie didn't want to think Hunter did this but she wouldn't be surprised. Shane came in the room with Braden and looked worried

" Should I go with you" Shane asked

" No say here with Braden" Stephanie answered. She didn't let Shane respond as she walked out the front door.

When Stephanie reached the house she seen Jeff waiting for her.

" What happened" Stephanie asked frantically

" I don't know they said it was a drive by"

" Unbelievable" Stephanie shook her head

" What are you going to do" Trish asked Stephanie

" Call Shane and ask where Hunter is" Stephanie told Amy without answering Trish

As Amy went to call Shane Stephanie looked over at Trish " You really think he did this"

Stephanie sighed " I don't know". Amy rushed over " Shane said he's staying at a penthouse in Manhattan"

" That helps" Stephanie rolled her eyes

" He didn't tell me the address" Amy shrugged

" Just please get in the car" Stephanie groaned.Jeff pulled her into a hug

" I really don't think he would do this" Jeff answered

Stephanie pulled back and looked at him sadly " Then you don't know him" She wiped away her tears and went to get in the car not knowing what would happen when she talked to Hunter.

Short but it was hard writing this chapter.


	5. If I Ain't Got You

When the girls arrived to the penthouse Stephanie grew scared. She didn't know what to do and for the first time in a long time she was scared of Hunter.

" You ready" Trish asked as she put her hand on Stephanie's leg.

" Yeah I guess" Stephanie sighed

" Look everything will work out" Amy smiled as Stephanie looked up

" Yeah I hope so" Stephanie said as the three girls got out of the door and walked into the building and went up to the last floor.

" Were here" Trish announced as they stopped at the door

" Knock Amy" Stephanie ordered

" Here we go" Amy sighed as she knocked on the door. After several knocks Dave answered the door and was surprised to see Amy and Trish with Stephanie he didn't know what went down with Hunter and Stephanie but he did know it wasn't good.

" Steph what are you doing here" Dave asked

" David is Hunter here" Stephanie asked ignoring his question

" Yeah he is but what do you want to know maybe I could help" Dave answered. Stephanie laughed as Trish shook her head.

" It's important Dave we need to know from Hunter" Amy said.

" Okay come in" Dave sighed not wanting to argue with the three women he could tell they were not to happy.

When Stephanie walked through the door she seen stacks of hundred dollars bills on the dining room table. She knew where it came from and knew very well. This was the life she used to live but wasn't sure if she fit in anymore. Stephanie shook her head knowing that Hunter was back for only a few days and yet he accomplished all this. She seen Hunter walk in the room and look at her with surprise on his face.

" What are you doing here" Hunter asked

" Well let's see one of Jeff's guys were killed but you wouldn't know anything about that would you Hunter" Stephanie asked suspiciously.

" I didn't know that" Hunter asked looking over at Dave who shrugged.

" He was killed this morning wasn't a very pretty site" Amy spoke up.

" You think I killed him?" Hunter asked looking at Stephanie.

" You were the first person that came to mind" Stephanie said sharply.

" Dave take the girls and go for a walk" Hunter said .

" Steph" Amy asked waiting for approval.

" Go ahead but be careful" Stephanie answered as she seen Trish nodded her head and walk out the door with Dave and Amy.

" Where's Braden?" Hunter asked.

" He's with Shane" Stephanie said as she crossed her arms/

Hunter nodded his head " Why would you think I killed him? I would think you know me better then that"

Stephanie laughed " No I don't know you".

" Why are you acting like this" Hunter sighed.

" Look around you Hunter, you have been back not even a week and your acting like the asshole I knew six years ago and I won't go back to that place with you" Stephanie yelled.

" I'm sorry" Hunter said sincerely.

" Actions speak louder then words Hunter" Stephanie said.

" What do you want me to say" Hunter asked.

Stephanie shook her head " Nothing". Stephanie started walking to the door but Hunter stopped her.

" Don't do this" Hunter pleaded

" Let me know when you figure out what you want" Stephanie said not looking him in the eye

" I want you I always have and always will" Hunter said as he lifted her face to look at him.

" Saying it and meaning it are two different things" Stephanie sneered as she pushed past him and walked out the door. He really hurt her and she wished he would realise that.

When she got outside she seen that Amy and Trish just got back from there walk with Dave.

"Girls were leaving'' Stephanie said as she walked to the car.

" What happened" Amy asked as she and Trish followed her.

" I'll tell you later right now I want to leave" Stephanie sighed

" Okay" Trish shrugged as she got into the car and started to drive. It was quiet in the car as Stephanie didn't feel like talking.

When Stephanie got home she seen a note attached to her door.

_There will be plenty of chances of other chances for us to catch up. Hope you miss me, I know I miss you! Goodbye for now be back in a while. When I come back I'll do it in style!_

" What the hell" Stephanie asked shocked as she read over the note.

" What's wrong" Trish asked as she saw the expression on her face.

" Read this" Stephanie handed her the note and watched as she and Lita read it over.

" It's a riddle Steph" Amy said

" Exactly but who is the only person that is crazy enough to write somethin like that" Stephanie asked

" Brian but he's dead" Trish sighed

" Well how do you explain this" Stephanie asked as they walked into the room. Shane walked into the room holding a sleeping Braden.

" Explain what" Shane asked as he handed him to Stephanie who was eager to see him.

" Look at this" Stephanie gave him the note and sat so that Braden will be more comfortable. She seen Shane's face and knew he was as puzzled as she was.

" Steph I'm going to take this for awhile" Shane said

" Whatever you can burn if you like" Stephanie smiled

" I just may do that" Shane said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

" Your leaving" Stephanie frowned

" Yeah I have some people to talk to" Shane covered knowing she would want to know more.

" Okay" Stephanie shrugged as he walked out the door.

That night after putting Braden to bed she heard a knock on the door. When she went to open she seen Hunter standing.

" What now" Stephanie asked

" Steph can we talk" Hunter asked

" Come in" Stephanie sighed. She walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa as Hunter joined her.

" Shane showed me the note" Hunter said

" Why doesn't that surprise me" Stephanie muttered

" Your okay right" Hunter asked

" Yeah I'm fine" Stephanie said not really seeing where this was going.

" I've been thinking about what you said earlier and I know how to show you I really love you" Hunter said.

" Really" Stephanie asked not totally convinced.

Bring them in boys" Hunter yelled as Shawn, Dave, Shane, and Randy came in each having a beautiful arrangement of two dozen roses. Shawn carried red ones, Dave carried white ones, Shane carried yellow ones, and Randy carried lavender roses. She then seen Braden come down the stairs one by one with a huge over sized furry tan bear that had a smooth finish to his stomach as it read " Forgive me on it's stomach". Biting her bottom lip Stephanie looked at Shane " How did he get that"

Shane shrugged " We had a talk this afternoon and he wanted to help"  
Braden walked over and sat the bear down next to Stephanie " Here mama from daddy". Stephanie smiled at him briefly.

" What did you do, buy out a florist" Stephanie asked.

" Almost" Hunter laughed as Shane picked up Braden.

" We'll be upstairs" Shane said as he and the guys put the flowers down and went upstairs. Hunter casted his eyes down at his feet trying to think of what to say " Stephanie, I'm ".

" I know your sorry" She shushed him " but why is that supposed to tell me".

" Because I am..." Hunter said.

" Oh so because you do all this for me I should forgive you" Stephanie asked

" I wouldn't be here practically groveling, if I didn't want you to forgive me, I am doing this because I want you back with me, I want Braden" Hunter sighed.

" Hunter I don't know" Stephanie shook her head.

" I will say I'm sorry until I choke on those words, because I am, I just" He trailed off wanting to use the right words

" What Hunter tell me" Stephanie pleaded

" Look I'm an idiot okay" Hunter shook his head

" Your getting better" Stephanie muttered, giving him a glimmer of hope that her icy facade was slowly melting. Since she wouldn't look at him anymore, he knelt down to her level, his hands placed on her knees " I don't want to go home unless your with me, hell, even if you don't forgive I'll stay here until you do"

" Stubborn asshole" Stephanie rolled her eyes

" I won;t deny that I am, but I have good reason to be " Hunter replied. She didn't say anything else.

" I'll leave you be okay?" Hunter sighed. Stephanie continued to stare at the bear. Hunter stood up and went to walk up stairs. Stephanie watched him walk off, she got up and went to lean on the railing of the staircase. Her eyes fell on a sack that was chock full of paper, scribbled on paper. She heard soft music playing and seen the cd player was on. She recognized it and knew the song but didn't know how he got his hands on it.

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

She took out a few notes inside the bag, and most of them, so far at least read " I'm sorry", and a few she read said " Forgive Me", others that read " Yes I'm an jackass and I admit it!". There were many others inside, some she would never get through as he had it jam packed with letters. All though she smiled at the jackass one, before covering her face with one hand not wanting to be affected by the song or his sentiments, but she was and she hated that he got her like this. She knew he went all out on this one.

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

Stephanie raked her hands through her hair, rubbing at her eyes. She was crying and trying to hold back. She didn't want to cry.

Some people search for a fountain  
Promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them

True he did give her roses more then she needed or wanted. But he didn't have to grovel, he didn't have ti give her two dozes roses of almost every color, nor did he have to spend time writing those messages, or even come over to say I'm sorry. He never did anything unless he meant it, she knew him well enough to know that. Even though she may have thrown his apology out the window, he'd still stay his ass at her house, despite her not forgiving him. He was making an ass out of himself just so she would forgive him. That said alot right there.

And in a world on a silver platter  
And wondering what it means  
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

If I ain't got you with me baby  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

The music faded out as Stephanie heard footsteps come down the stairs. She lifted her head and saw Hunter coming over to her. She wiped her tear filled eyes and flipped her hair over one shoulder. She saw him grab her hands and tugged her to a standing position, after a few moments, he sank to the his knees which he really didn't have to do.

" Why did you do all this?" Stephanie asked

" Because I fucked up, I wanted to make things right, whatever I have to do I'll do it" Hunter said as he looked up at her. He seen her diverting her eyes elsewhere as he stood up to face her. Stephanie closed her eyes as she felt his hands frame her face.

" Your an asshole" Stephanie muttered

" I know that" Hunter smiled

" A pig headed jerk" Stephanie said

" Uh huh" Hunter said waiting for her to continue.

" I hated you" Stephanie said

" You've told me that" Hunter shrugged

" So what else do you want me to say" Stephanie sighed

" That you won't punish me anymore and forgive me" Hunter answered

" Your close to groveling status" Stephanie laughed

" Well is it getting me anywhere" Hunter asked

" You hurt me" Stephanie told him

" I know I did, but I just want you with me woman" Hunter exclaimed

" Woman" Stephanie sniffed smirked

" Stephy, baby sweetheart,god I sound so corny but am I out of the doghouse yet?" Hunter asked

" Your ass is lucky I"m tired" Stephanie mumbled as Hunter wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace

" So you forgive then" Hunter asked

" Yes I do" Stephanie smiled as she layed her head on his huge chest.

" Guys you can come down now" Hunter yelled as Shane, Dave, Shawn, and Randy came down with a smirk on there face

" So you two made up" Dave asked

" Yes we did" Stephanie smiled

" Good Hunter can finally shut up" Shane joked

" Hey that hurt" Hunter said

" Poor thing" Stephanie laughed as she leaned up to kiss Hunter.


	6. Will You Ever Understand?

**This will be in Stephanie's P.O.V**

* * *

I looked over at Hunter and sighed. Even though I had forgiven him Hunter was Hunter a grown man. I didn't want him getting caught but sooner or later something was going to happen, good or bad.

" Mama" I looked at my beautiful son and smiled.

" Yes honey?" I asked.

" Is daddy a killer?" Braden asked. I jumped off the bed and ran over to him.

" Sweetie that is a big word. Why would you say that?" I asked.

Braden shrugged " I saw a gun in daddy's jacket".

I tried to stop the shaking in my hands " Daddy is different okay? Now go in your room and read a book".

Braden didn't look convinced but obediently walked out the room. I stomped over to the bed and pushed Hunter with all my strength.

" What the hell" He groaned.

" Get up! Now" I screamed.

Hunter wiped his eyes and stared up at me tiredly " What Steph".

" Why is gods name would you keep a gun in your jacket where Braden can see it" I hissed.

Hunter sat up " The kid is like two Stephanie they don't understand what a gun is".

I glared at him " Hunter he is smarter then you realize".

Hunter shook his head " Braden is fine".

I shook my head " You honestly don't get it!".

Hunter put his hand on my shoulder but I pushed him away " Get up and get out!".

" Stephanie honestly we know how you are when your mad" Hunter said not moving an inch.

" Mad? I'm furious! I want you out now" I pointed to the door.

" Fine. I'll come back later" Hunter sighed as he put on his clothes from last night. He walked over to me slowly but before he could even talk I slapped him.

" Fuck Steph!" Hunter put a hand on his cheek.

" I said leave" I pushed him to the door and then slammed it shut. Sinking to the floor I silently cried. He didn't understand. Maybe he never would.

* * *

**Here you go another new chapter! I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things so cut me some slack**


	7. Enough is Enough

This is from Hunter's POV. I hope pleaple reveiw I know it's been awhile :)

* * *

_I couldn't do it_. That's all I kept saying in my head. I never thought raising a family would be so hard. Stephanie had grown up so much that at times I didn't even know who she was. I mean she even started to cook. That was something she never did before. I'm not a good dad for Braden. Maybe I never would be.

" Hey you okay?" Shawn asked as he sat down next to me. We were in a bar. I closed the place down so I could get some privacy.

I shook my head " Braden saw my gun and Steph freaked."

Shawn nodded " That's understandable."

" Yea but look we've both changed you know were not the same as we used to be" I sighed.

" Hunter honestly your right that's all I can say" Shawn looked like he was at a loss for words.

I decided to change the subject " So anything new happen?."

" Not that I know of" Shawn shrugged as Shane came in frazzled.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Stephanie's been asking about our mom and dad a lot lately. So I want to find them you know for closure" Shane whispered.

" Seems like your playing with fire" Shawn stated.

Shane shrugged " Stephanie is my world she needs this and so do I. I never told her this but our mom didn't want to give us up, Vince made her. He always hated us. But Linda was actually pretty great."

I downed the shot of tequila " Hope that works out for you."

" Always selfish" Shane sighed.

I shrugged " Sometime I wonder if my life would be easier if I never met her that night."

**Flashback**

_I was sitting between two chicks Ashley and Sara. They were my newest girls._

" _Shane O Mac what's up" I yelled as he approached with a hot girl next to him. She was wearing a crown and I wondered who the hell she was._

" _This is my sister Stephanie." Shane said as he took her hand._

" _Hey" Stephanie smiled. Her smiled was gorgeous as was her eyes._

_I pushed the girls away and stood up " Can we dance."_

_Stephanie smirked " Why not?." She took my hand and pulled me on the dance floor. _

That was a pretty good night for me.

" Is Steph okay?" I asked Shane.

Shane sighed " She's good. Amy and Trish took her out to a club."

" So are you two officially broken up?" Shawn asked.

I shrugged " Don't know. We both need to just stay away from each other." Just then some hot chicks came in. The blonde chick Tiffany sat in my lap while her friends the Bella twins went to Shane and Shawn.

" I've seen you around" I smirked.

Tiffany nodded " I'm Layla's friend."

" Yea I was with her a few day's ago." I answered as she leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips. I returned that kiss until I was interrupted by Dave who was holding Braden's hand.

" What the hell?" I asked.

Dave sighed " Stephanie gave him to Jeff but he had to go somewhere so I got stuck with him. He won't stop crying."

Braden cried " I don't like you people. You got guns."

Tiffany smiled softly and walked over to Braden " Hey buddy I'm Tiffany."

" Hi" Braden smiled softly.

" You want some water?" I asked as Braden sat in Tiffany lap.

" Nope." Braden layed on Tiffany's chest as I talked quietly to Dave. About 20 minutes later I heard the door to the bar open and someone argue with my security.

" Listen! I'm Stephanie McMahon and if you don't let me through I will make sure your ass is swimming in the Brooklyn river" I heard Stephanie yell. Shit! This was not good. She definetly wouldn't appreciate Shane and I having three girls in here along with Braden actually sitting on one of them.

" Thank you" I heard Trish say and we heard rushed footsteps come towards us.

" Well this isn't a surprise" Amy elbowed Stephanie.

Stephanie gasped and turned to Trish " Why is my son sitting on a sluts lap."

Trish walked over to Tiffany " Who the fuck are you?"

" Um he was crying so I held him" Tiffany said.

Stephanie sighed " Look that's my son and I don't know you. Can you please take your friends and leave?".

Tiffany smiled " I've been in your shoes before. I'm sorry." She waked past me and smacked my face " Pig!." and then walked out with her friends.

Stephanie laughed and glared at me " I can't believe you. What the hell got into you huh?''.

" Steph calm down" I asked.

Stephanie shook her head " No how many other girls have you slept with? I don't even know you anymore. While I was here being a single mom you were in Mexico having fun. I should have just let the F.B.I lock you up."

" Stephanie calm down. Braden's here" Shane whispered.

" Shane you raised me and I'm so thankful for that but honestly your becoming just as bad as him" Stephanie cried and then picked Braden up and walked out the room with Amy and Trish.

" Are you happy?" Shane asked. " You royally fucked up and I'm dumb enough to go along with it".

" Just fucking calm down" I yelled. What was I going to do. God I was so lost.


End file.
